


Fade To Black / How Sex Saves Lives

by HJC_LGBT



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Cock Slut, Crying, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Languages, Large Cock, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: Various situations throughout the first 10 chapters of my Romeo and Juliet spin off Verona e qui etc. where sex could have saved lives or showing what went on during some of the fade to black moments.





	Fade To Black / How Sex Saves Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Paris and Tybalt have some relatively kinky times together after discussing their wedding. Including some flipped dynamics between the two of them.
> 
> Power Bottom Tybalt, riding, begging, teasing

"You look so much better than you did a few days ago, Love. I love it." Paris confessed.  
"That's on you. Like I said before, you've really helped me. Brought out the best in me." Tybalt said, kissing him.  
"Anything else I can do to bring out the best?" Paris asked, mirroring Tybalt's flirtatious tone from a few nights previous.  
"Hmm, well I have a few ideas."  
"I'm listening, Darling." Paris groaned. Tybalt straddled him properly, reaching back and stroking him. "You haven't ridden me in a while, you sure you're ready for it?" Paris teased.  
"Don't start teasing me. You may still be topping, but right now," Tybalt leaned down a little, breathing heavily as he whispered into Paris' ear. "I'm in control." 

Paris nodded, hands moving from Tybalt's waist up to above his own head.  
"Take control then, Baby. You think you can make me as loud as I make you? Gonna make me forget my name?" Paris taunted, licking his lips as Tybalt sank down onto him.  
"I'm gonna make you fucking scream. Wanna make you beg me to ride you harder, faster. Want you to worship me." Tybalt moaned, rocking down a little. Paris groaned quietly.  
"I already do worship you, Love, you know that. Worship this gorgeous body and this perfect ass. Oh come on baby, bounce on me. Bounce on me nice and hard."  
"Ah ah ah, you're not in charge, Paris. Remember? You want something from me, beg for it."  
"I love it when you take charge, you're gorgeous when you go all commanding."  
"Oh, Paris, Paris, Paris. I know what you're trying to do." Tybalt whispered, still keeping the same slow, rocking pace. "I said beg for it, not flatter me into it." 

Paris laughed breathily. He groaned, quietly.  
"Please, Baby. Come on, Angel. Please bounce on me." Paris begged.  
"Hmm, tell me you love me." Tybalt replied.  
"I love you, Baby. I love you so much, please, please. Come on, Sweetheart, you're my everything, you're my world. Please!" Paris' begs became louder and more desperate. Tybalt moaned, starting to ride Paris properly, bouncing up and down on his cock. They both moaned loudly. Tybalt's eyes rolled back, his vision hazy. Paris looked up at him in awe, in love with the sight of Tybalt using him for his pleasure, the confidence he was exuding as he rode him out of his mind. The absolute beauty of watching his Tybalt, looking better than ever, dom him and control him so well. He loved him, he loved him desperately.

Little did Paris know, his thoughts were being expressed out loud. Tybalt moaned and groaned at each one of his rambles. His pace increased, both of their sounds increasing in volume.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Baby, angel, Sweetheart, oh fuck yeah yesyesyesyes, oh you're so good at this, so fucking good at riding me. Am I allowed to cum inside you, Baby?" Paris asked, sweetly. Tybalt groaned at the question, pace increasing again.  
"Oh fuck! Ah baby oh my god, Baby. Yes please, Baby, yes, yes. Please come on, I'm so fucking close, let me please cum inside you." Paris begged, loudly, moaning through each word.  
"Tell me you're mine." Tybalt said, voice straining to sound unbothered.  
"I'm yours, baby. All fucking yours. Every last inch of me belongs to you." Paris said, desperate. Tybalt moaned, loudly.  
"Now tell me that I'm yours."  
"I'm yours and you're mine. All fucking mine, every bit of you is mine, this fucking gorgeous body, your beautiful mind and that sweet heart that holds so much fucking love. All of you is mine and all of me is yours. Fuck, fuck fuck, yeah. Oh yeah. Mine. My Sweet Tybalt Escalus." Paris whispered. Tybalt nodded, desperately, riding Paris harder and kissing him.

"Say that again, please, say that again. Say it again and you can cum in me." Tybalt said, frantic.  
"My Sweet Tybalt Escalus. My perfect fucking Tybalt Escalus." Paris said, kissing the neck now exposed to him. Tybalt moaned, cumming hard as he rode Paris faster.  
"Come on now, Paris, cum for me."  
"Yes, Baby!" Paris moaned before cumming inside Tybalt with a long groan. "You're fantastic, oh my lord."  
"Says you, Sweets."  
Tybalt lifted himself up a little before collapsing into Paris' chest.  
"Come on, need to get cleaned up, Baby." Paris said, nudging Tybalt a little bit.  
"Can't hear you, I'm sleeping." Tybalt whined.  
"Yeah yeah, come on, Sleeping Beauty."


End file.
